Can I Love You
by uchiruno
Summary: Berawal dari wajah Sakura yang merona saat hendak menawarkan diri untuk ikut Sasuke pergi / "Ada saatnya kita harus menyampaikan apa yang kita rasakan.." / "Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" / " Aku akan selalu menunggumu."/ LONG STORY / CANON / PERSEMBAHAN UNTUK SASUSAKU LOVERS / Mind to Read and Review? /


Awan putih menggumpal menutupi rupa sang matahari yang membuat para warga yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya meneteskan keringat. Suara pukulan palu dan gergaji serta mesin terdengar menghiasi desa yang masih dalam masa pembangunan kembali. Setiap individu sibuk membangun kembali tempat tinggal mereka menjadi tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelum perang menghancurkan istana kesayangan mereka.

Pembatas desa sudah selesai dibuat dan pahatan para wajah pemimpin desa pun sudah proses perbaikan dan tinggal wajah _Hokage_ terakhir yang belum selesai. Beberapa bangunan seperti rumah dan rumah sakit juga sudah dibuat dan jumlahnya diperbanyak dari sebelumnya. Tekad dan semangat serta kekompakanlah yang membuat Desa Konoha bisa kembali dibangun seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan Nara Shikamaru yang memimpin proyek pembangunan kembali desa ini menerapkan beberapa sistem-sistem baru yang bisa membuat Konoha jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Setelah mengalami kehancuran total rupanya masih banyak bahan-bahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan dalam pembangunan. Tidak sendirian, semua desa pun saling melengkapi dan saling membantu agar pembangunan nasional ini berjalan dengan baik. Wajah para warga pun terlihat cerah, mereka semua bersemangat dan untungnya tidak ada yang putus asa. Kekuatan itu muncul juga dari ucapan putra _Hokage_ keempat –Uzumaki Naruto dan juga pemimpin mereka yang baru –yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan untuk semuanya. Semua sudah mengenal sosok itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak berdarah keluarga Hatake yang mempunyai_ sharingan_.

Segala pemikiran dan usaha membuat semua bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Bahkan untuk beberapa bulan setelah perang ini yang diutamakan adalah tempat tinggal, bahan makanan dan juga pelayanan kesehatan berupa rumah sakit yang fasilitasnya terus dilengkapi dan di_upgrade_. Banyaknya korban dalam perang membuat tim medis yang dikepalai oleh Sakura di bawah bimbingan Tsunade dan Shizune bekerja keras dan menyediakan banyak obat serta tempat untuk perawatan terlebih bagi para anak-anak dan _shinobi_ yang masih cedera.

"Hn! Obat untuk kamar 1A sedang diambilkan oleh Haruka_-san_!" Seorang gadis menjawab panggilan gadis lainnya sambil berlari kecil dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil di genggamannya.

Lorong rumah sakit nampak ramai dan sibuk. Terlihat beberapa gadis sampai wanita paruh baya terlihat gesit berjalan ke sana kemari sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya, entah itu obat, makanan, selimut atau barang lainnya. Tak hanya kaum hawa, bahkan terlihat beberapa pria nampak sedang susah payah membawa kasur, ranjang, kursi roda, kain-kain serta peralatan lain yang dibutuhkan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Haruno_-san_! Tumpukan tenda di gudang gedung C tadi sudah dikumpulkan di halaman depan rumah sakit, ya."

"Wah, _arigatou_ Kaguchi_-san_!" ucap Sakura sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan yang membawa kardus di tangannya. "Sungguh terima kasih banyak!" Sakura berteriak lagi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruangan dimana sudah hampir setengah setahun lamanya ia menangani langsung dua orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

**Naruto always owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**Rated T/M**

**.**

**Canon (After Story)**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**2014**

**.**

**Can I Love You : FIRST LOVE**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harum yang tercium dari aneka macam bunga membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino tersenyum sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya –mengesap wangi-wangian dari bunga-bunga di toko bunga milik keluarganya yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Meski hatinya masih resah dan sangat merindukan sosok sang ayah namun Ino sudah bisa menata kembali hidupnya dengan baik.

Seusai perang ia membantu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya –Haruno Sakura di rumah sakit dan di tenda-tenda medis. Ia kembali mengurusi toko bunga milik keluarganya dan membantu teman-teman satu angkatannya bekerja untuk desa. Hari mulai sore dan biasanya jika langit sudah mulai merona tamu yang sejak beberapa bulan silam menjadi pelanggan tetapnya akan datang dan memilih bunga yang sudah ia hafal betul.

Kedua mata beningnya melirik jam dinding di atas pintu tokonya. Seharusnya jam segini orang itu sudah–

TING

"Ino_-chan_," sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum ayunya.

Ah yang baru saja dibicarakan hadir juga.

"Maaf hari ini aku terlambat, tadi menemani Hanabi dulu yang sedang sakit di rumah." Hinata yang datang dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit berkeringat menunjukkan bahwa ia berlari untuk menuju ke toko bunga milih keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Tak apa, tak perlu sungkan. Lagi pula kau ini hanya ke toko bunga, bukan pergi ke pertemuan _shinobi_, misi atau bahkan sekolah 'kan?"

"A..hm, iya." Hinata merespon dengan kaku dan malu-malu. Sangat Hinata sekali, bukan?

"Bagaimana? Sama seperti biasa?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan menuju pojok kiri toko bunganya. "Dua tangkai seperti biasanya?"

"Iya, sepertinya kau sudah hafal sekali ya Ino_-chan_." Hinata menghampiri Ino dan memilih sendiri mana dua tangai bunga yang ia inginkan.

Ino sedikit berdecak. "Bagaimana tidak hafal? Hampir setiap hari atau dua hari sekali kau datang kemari dan hanya membeli satu macam bunga saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak hafal!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kenapa tidak beli yang lain, Hinata?"

"Hm karena... bunga matahari adalah lambang dari ucapan cepat sembuh dan karena warna dan rupanya yang terlihat cerah... Lagi pula..." Hinata memainkan jemarinya sendiri –mencoba menutupi perasaannya yang padahal sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas. "–ia menyukainya," lanjut Hinata sambil tersipu.

Mendengar alasan murid wanita dari Yuuhi Kurenai membuat Ino mendapat ide untuk menggodanya sedikit.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Hua! Aku ingin segera pulang!" Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terdengar disertai deritan ranjang akibat dari pergerakan seseorang yang tengah terbaring di atasnya. "Bosan bosan bosan bosan! Aku ingin makan Ramen Ichiraku yang paling enak itu!"

Pemandangan para burung yang terbang bebas di langit yang mulai kejinggaan dan suara dentuman palu serta gergaji yang saling mengadu membuat Uzumaki Naruto mulai merasa jengah berada di ruangan ini. Menatap sekotak pemandangan dari jendela di samping ranjangnya membuatnya ingin segera keluar dan bergabung bersama para warga lainnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku–"

"Berhentilah mengeluh," ucap seorangnya lagi yang terbaring di samping ranjang pria berambut duren itu. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja sana agar kondisimu lebih baik."

Naruto mendengus tak suka. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku sudah sehat! Memang merepotkan sekali Sakura_-chan_ itu! Karena dia ninja medis maka seenaknya saja bisa mengurungku di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan–"

SRAK

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Naruto."

Terlihat empat siku di dahi _kunoichi_ muda berambut merah muda yang saat ini sudah diakui masyarakat desa bahkan dunia sebagai ninja medis terbaik di era ini. "Semakin berucap seperti itu aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar sama sekali," ucap Sakura dengan nada menusuk.

"Sakura_-chan_~ kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Bisa kau lihat 'kan aku dan _Teme_ baik-baik saja!"

"Baik-baik saja? Bahkan untuk beberapa saat kalian tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh kalian, penciuman kali mati, pandangan kalian kabur dan kalian belum terbiasa dengan tangan kalian yang seperti itu. Bersabarlah, aku dan Tsunade-_sama_ sedang berusaha demi yang terbaik untuk kalian!" Suara Sakura meninggi.

"Sakura_-chan_ benar, Naruto_-kun_."

Terdengar suara lain ikut menggema di ruangan empat kali enam meter itu. Wanita itu berjalan memasuki ruangan di salah satu Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan dua tangkai bunga di dalam dekapannya.

"Hinata_-chan_!" Putra _Hokage_ keempat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terbuka itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke ranjang yang digunakan Naruto. Wanita itu pun membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah saat melewati ranjang milik Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjang pria yang mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto pun menegakkan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang dan menyengir lebar. "Sudah sangat sehat! Bukankah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang sesungguhkan terdengar memaksa. "Bagaimana kondisi Hanabi?"

"Hm...Hanabi sudah membaik lagi pula lebih baik Naruto_-kun_ memperhatikan kondisimu lebih dulu." Hinata menjawab apa adanya. Terlihat raut khawatir dari wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang jika aku sudah sem–"

"–dengarkan ucapan wanita sekali-kali, Naruto! Bahkan semua orang hampir mengucapkan hal yang sama denganmu." Lagi-lagi Sakura dengan tegas berucap pada sahabat kuningnya yang merepotkan itu. "Aku ke sini membawakan buah untuk kalian, makanlah mumpung masih segar."

Sakura menaruh sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua piring berisikan buah apel yang sudah dipotong-potong persegi. Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga sudah menyediakan dua gelas air mineral. Hinata membantu Naruto mengambil dan menaruh piring berisikan buah dari sahabatnya itu di atas pangkuan pria itu dan kemudian Hinata mengambil sebuah botol di dekat jendela yang terbuka di sisi kanan ranjang pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya, kemudian menaruh dua tangkai bunga Matahari yang baru saja dibelinya di sana.

_Emerald_ Sakura yang menangkap pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sebagai sesama wanita sudah jelas sekali Sakura mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Rasa bagaimana melihat orang yang paling dicintai sedang terbaring karena baru saja melewati masa-masa yang sulit. Sakura paham betul bagaimana kekhawatiran dan perhatian yang rasanya ingin dicurahkan khusus untuk sosok yang paling dicintai.

Sakura yakin meski Naruto masih sering menggodanya sesungguhnya Naruto sudah tahu siapa wanita yang paling pas –wanita yang bisa membahagiakannya kelak. Sedikit menggeleng pelan Sakura pun menarik tirai yang membatasi ranjang Naruto dan Sasuke –bermaksud memberikan privasi untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu dan Sakura paham bahwa memberikan sedikit privasi bagi mereka berdua adalah hal yang terbaik.

TRANG

Suara benturan piring dengan meja membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke mencoba meraih piring dari meja kayu di samping ranjangnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke nampak tidak mantap saat memegang piring itu dan Sakura pun segera membantunya.

"Hati-hati sedikit Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura sedikit panik. Ia membantu Sasuke mengambil piring berisikan apel dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuan Sasuke sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kau butuh bantuan lagi?" tanya Sakura perhatian. Ia terlihat sedikit kelabakan hendak mengambil _tissue _dan mendekatkan gelas ke dekat jangkauan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak ada. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

Menggunakan garpu kecil yang sudah Sakura siapkan Sasuke mulai menyuapkan apel itu ke mulutnya. Rasa manis dan asam langsung menjalar ke indra pengecapnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan sesuatu sesantai ini. Biasanya Sasuke hanya makan apa yang ada atau apa yang sudah disiapkan Orochimaru maupun _team_nya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang neko-neko dan pemilih.

Sakura sedikit merona selama memperhatikan Sasuke menyantap buah yang dibawanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia bisa memandang dengan intens wajah pria yang selalu menempati tempat paling dalam di hatinya. Sasuke masih tampan seperti dulu dan jantung Sakura tidak pernah berhenti berdetak dengan cepat setiap ia melihat paras Sasuke yang seperti porselen.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Sakura begitu saja. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa diproses dulu dalam otak Sakura secara sadar.

Sasuke yang awalnya tertunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura langsung pada sepasang mata yang cerah itu.

"A-ah tidak! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura gugup. "Ng.._a-ano_! Rasanya dejavu sekali ya, hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa hambar sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitukah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku masih ingat seusai ujian _Chuunin_ aku menemanimu di rumah sakit. Sama sepeti sekarang ini, aku juga membawakanmu buah apel untuk dimakan setiap sorenya dan ka–"

"–dan aku bersikap kasar padamu. Iya 'kan?" Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangan kanannya. Aura disekitar mereka mulai berubah. "Saat itu aku begitu kasar," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura bisa merasakannya –ia bisa merasakan atmosfer di antara mereka berubah. "Sasuke_-kun_, tidak perlu lagi membahas yang sudah le–"

"–aku bahkan mencoba membunuhmu." Raut wajahnya kini sulit diartikan.

"Hahaha aku pun pernah mencobanya 'kan? Kita sama saja, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana –ia tahu apa yang pria itu rasakan. "Jangan merasa sung–"

"–bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memutus ucapan Sakura begitu saja. Dari nada bicaranya yang dingin dan datar Sakura seolah tak bisa melawan atau sekedar menjawab. Sakura sempat mematung sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya dan Sakura merasa ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan lanjut memeriksa pasien lain. Selamat istirahat," ujar Sakura sebelumnya ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian serta Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di balik tirai.

Meski Sakura adalah kepala medis sekaligus bagian dari _team_ tujuh, Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan fokus mengurusi dua sahabatnya itu. Masih ada tanggung jawab yang lain, masih banyak yang menunggu Sakura. Selama beberapa bulan ini dalam seminggu Sakura bisa hanya mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya ini satu kali saja atau bahkan setelah dua minggu Sakura baru bisa menunjukkan ujung batang hidungnya. Urusan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah Sakura serahkan pada Ino karena Sakura tahu Ino cukup _care _dengan dua pria se_team_nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya kini melayang jauh entah kemana. Setelah perang berakhir dan Sasuke mengucapkan maaf kepadanya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan lebih lanjut antara mereka. Gadis bersurai merah muda ini sibuk mengurusi warga desa yang lainnya, bahkan ia juga harus merawat gurunya –Kakashi yang juga tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya seusai perang.

Bicara mengenai gurunya, Kakashi akan menjadi pemimpin desa yang baru menggantikan Tsunade. Hal ini atas keputusan semua para tetua dan juga atas kesepakatan masyarakat desa. Selain Kakashi dianggap tidak ada lagi orang yang pantas menjadi _Hokage_. Tsunade mengundurkan diri dan berkata ia akan fokus membantu di bagian medis saja sebab itulah keahliannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang dianggap anak paling hebat saat ini juga dianggap umurnya masih terlalu muda. Padahal Gaara yang seumuran dengan Naruto sudah menjadi _Kazegake_ namun menurut beberapa orang terdekat Naruto beranggapan juga Naruto belum siap menjadi _Hokage_ sekarang. Oleh sebab itu Kakashi akan menjadi _Hokage_ ke enam dan masa pelantikannya ditunda sampai semua siap.

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ino? Sai? Kalian datang," ucap Sakura sambil terus melangkah mendekat ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. "Bagaimana? Kondisi Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_ dan yang lainnya bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka baik. Aku hanya masih memikirkan masalah tangan Naruto dan Sasuke_-kun_, aku begitu ingin mereka mempunyai tangan kembali. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja tapi aku...aku tak bisa melihat mereka begitu apa lagi Sasuke_-kun_, entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini semua. Kepalaku pusing sekali memikirkan mereka Ino_-chan_," ujar Sakura menyampaikan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Terlebih melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah dalam kondisi baik membuatnya semakin bingung kemana dan bagaimana nasib dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau selalu begitu Sakura_-chan_," ucap Sai ikut-ikutan. "Aku ke sini ingin menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ juga. Apa dia bisa dijenguk?"

"_Un_, Kakashi-_sensei_ tentu saja bisa dijenguk seperti biasa. Dia sama saja seperti Naruto yang ribut ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke_-kun_ lakukan setelah ini. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke_-kun_ yang sudah lama meninggalkan desa. Bagaimana pandangan warga padanya? Dimana ia akan tinggal? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dengan siapa ia akan tinggal? Lalu akan menjadi apa dia sete–"

"–Sakura, aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke_-kun_. Memang selalu begitu 'kan? Tapi ingat juga tentang dirimu. Sejak perang usai kau terus-terusan bekerja tanpa henti. Ingat kau juga belum istirahat sama sekali! Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu, apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Pergilah istirahat Sakura," ujar Ino mencoba menghentikan ucapan Sakura sebelum pikiran sahabatnya itu semakin lebih jauh dan kacau.

"A-a.. bagaimana kalau kalian menemaniku saja bertemu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?" tawar Sai ragu-ragu. Ia merasa seperti orang asing di antara sepasang sahabat ini.

"Iya, Sakura kau mau kemana? Lebih baik kau temui Kakashi-_sensei_, diskusikan apa yang kau khawatirkan padanya. Aku akan menemui Tsunade_-sama_ untuk memberikan beberapa resep-resep milik keluarga Nara. Shikamaru sedang berada di Sunakagure jadi aku yang mewakilinya." Ino menunjukkan kantung berisikan beberapa daun dan kertas yang ia bawa dari rumah Shikamaru yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawaran Sai.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Kurasa memang sudah saatnya," ucap seseorang di dalam kamar.

"Iya, bagaimana pun juga kali ini aku akan mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku percaya dia adalah ninja medis terbaik saat ini," balas seorang yang lainnya.

SRAK

Empat kepala di dalam kamar di salah satu rumah sakit Konoha semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja digeser oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Sai, Sakura?"

"Yo _Sensei_," sapa Sai sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Sakura nampak bingung dengan kamar gurunya yang terlihat ramai dengan tiga orang lainnya yang ia kenal.

"Gai-_sensei_, Iruka-_sensei_ dan Yamato-_sensei_...kalian semua di sini rupanya. Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura melihat para seniornya berkumpul di ruangan Kakashi yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Yamato tersenyum menganggapi sapaan Sakura, Gai-_sensei_ nampak duduk di atas kursi roda dengan kaki yang diperban dan Iruka-_sensei_ juga tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa gulungan yang dia letakkan di atas meja kayu satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Selalu baik, Sakura!" jawab Gai-_sensei_.

"Begitukah? Kalian nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu," ujar Sakura basa-basi.

Kamar Kakashi agak spesial, berbeda dengan kamar lainnya. Hanya terdapat satu ranjang di dalam ruangan itu dan sofa yang muat untuk lima sampai enam orang duduk. Ada pula meja kayu dimana di atasnya terdapat beberapa gulungan dan sebuah vas bunga.

Sakura berjalan hendak duduk di sofa –bergabung dengan beberapa orang lainnya sambil menunggu pembicaraan apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan.

"Kebetulan kau datang, apa Kakashi sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Maksudku kurasa sudah saatnya ia duduk di meja _Hokage_ dan mengurusi beberapa urusan yang belum jadi masalah besar yang terlalu dipermasalahkan," ujar Iruka-_sensei_ sambil menatap serius satu-satunya murid perempuan Kakashi.

"Beberapa urusan yang belum jadi masalah besar yang terlalu dipermasalahkan seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi nampak menghela napas sebelum Iruka menjawabnya kembali. "Ada beberapa, namun yang paling kami pikirkan adalah kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke. Kurasa kita semua di sini mencemaskan hal yang sama, begitupun dengan kau. Benar, bukan?"

Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sungguh suatu kebetulan sekali, baru saja ia membicarakan ini pada Ino dan sekarang para _sensei _membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sudah berubah, aku percaya padanya dia tak akan mengulangi hal yang buruk lagi." Sakura mencoba membela Sasuke. Ia memang yakin bahwa Sasuke cukup mempunyai otak untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama dua kali.

"Kau selalu percaya padanya." Iruka menimpali lagi, "Mungkin kita bisa, Sakura. Namun bagaimana pandangan desa padanya? Aku hanya khawatir ia merasa diasingkan atau lainnya. Ia sendirian dan dia–"

"–Sasuke_-kun_ tidak sendirian! Ada aku, ada Naruto_-kun_, Kakashi-_sensei_, ada teman-teman yang lain juga. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti, _sensei_. Aku mohon, aku tidak mau Sasuke_-kun_ menderita lagi."

Serempak semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak mudah.

"Sakura, kami mengerti. Percayalah," ucap Gai-_sensei_ menenangkan Sakura. Semua tahu bahwa jika manyangkut Sasuke sudah pasti Sakura yang akan bertindak. Dibanding Naruto sesungguhnya Sakuralah yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiran semuanya.

"Menurut hukum, Sasuke harusnya dihukum mati atau dipenjara seumur hidupnya, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Yamato-_sensei_ ikut bicara. "Oleh sebab itu Kakashi harus segera bertindak sebagai _Hokage_, ia punya hak untuk itu. Maka itu bisakah Kakashi segera keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dengan rambut gulalinya. "_Sensei_...hiks..aku..a-aku tahu, kalau begitu aku mohon.. Aku mohon tolong Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura sambil menangis. Semua orang di sana tahu Sakura menangis dari getaran suara dan bagaimana tubuhnya meringkuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia... kenapa begitu bodoh?"

Naruto masih terpaku di depan pintu guru yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Sa-sasuke.. apa maksudmu dengan bodoh?"

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke pun berjalan kembali ke arah kamar dimana ia berada. Atas bujukkan Naruto ia akhirnya bersedia menemani teman rubah ekor sembilannya itu mengunjungi kamar guru yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Awalnya Sasuke berniat sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan maaf sekali lagi pada gurunya, namun yang didapatnya adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak perlu ia dengar ditambah lagi suara yang terdengar pilu itu...

Sasuke benci mendengar semua kesedihan itu.

"Sa-sasuke! _Teme_!" Naruto mencoba berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Sasuke harus dihukum mati atau penjara seumur hidup._

"Haruskah dia terus menderita?" tanya Sakura entah ada siapa. Matanya lagi-lagi berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Tiada malam tanpa memikirkan sosok itu dan semakin hari rasanya semakin kalut saja. Sakura tahu pasti kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membaik, bahkan mereka sesungguhnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sakura sengaja, ia sengaja menahan Sasuke tetap di rumah sakit begitupun Naruto. Ia punya tujuan. Sakura bertujuan membuat Naruto tetap bersama Sasuke agar teman berambut kuningnya itu bisa terus mengawasi dan menemani Sasuke dan Sakura juga bermaksud hendak melindungi Sasuke dari dunia luar untuk sementara.

Sakura punya kekhawatiran yang sama dengan para gurunya. Ia sengaja membuat Sasuke tetap di rumah sakit agar pria itu tetap berada di bawah pengawasannya, tetap bersama Naruto dan Sasuke bisa hidup terjamin untuk sementara. Sakura hanya berpikir apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan dengan sebelah tangannya itu dan statusnya sebagai ninja pelarian nomor satu yang diincar oleh semua orang di dunia.

"Aku tidak ingin..aku tidak ingin dia menderita lagi. Aku tahu Sasuke_-kun_ orang yang begitu baik, ia hanya kesepian..."

Dan kemudian malam ini Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Setegar apapun dirinya namun jika sudah mengenai Sasuke, hancur semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam –malam yang begitu tenang dan damai. Meski yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah lampu kamar, pintu, dan beberapa perabotan lainnya Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa hari sudah malam. Suara dengkuran Naruto sudah terdengar dan itu tidak menganggunya lagi. Menghabiskan beberapa bulan bersama sahabatnya membuatnya ia tidak merasa kesepian atau ribut ingin segera pulang seperti Naruto.

Pulang...

Lagipula kemana ia harus pulang?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, terbayang wajah ibu, ayah dan kakak tersayangnya –Uchiha Itachi. Rasanya begitu rindu sampai menyesakkan dada. Andai mereka semua masih ada dan menunggu di rumah. Andai...

Ah, lebih baik berhenti sebelum ia menjadi cengeng seperti Sakura.

Teringat akan Sakura lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang rupanya masih membuat gadis itu menangis. Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana. Semenjak mendengar ucapan tentang hukuman bagi dirinya pikirannya menjadi kalut. Ia tidak terkejut, namun rasanya seperti ada lubang besar di dalam hatinya yang belum tertutup. Rasanya..masih banyak yang ia ingin lakukan, masih banyak yang ingin ia lihat, masih banyak yang ingin ia cari –yang ingin ia tahu. Sasuke ingin melihat dunia ini lebih jauh lagi.

Akankah ia punya kesempatan untuk itu? Adakah kesempatan baginya untuk bahagia dan memperbaiki semuanya?

"Sebenarnya aku juga bodoh," gumamnya pelan. Mengingat kesalahannya dulu membuatnya tersenyum pilu. Andai ia tetap diam dan mengikuti ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sakura pada malam itu mungkin–

–ah tidak.

Kalau ia tidak melakukan semuanya, maka ia juga tidak tahu akan kebenaran tentang Itachi –kakaknya. Setiap mengingat sosok sang kakak membuat Sasuke ingin menjerit dan hatinya terasa begitu pedih. Ia rindu, ia sangat rindu pada keluarganya. Sebuah keluarga.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Waktu bergerak begitu cepat. Lagi-lagi hampir dua minggu terlewati dan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Pria itu bahkan mengoceh panjang lebar minta pulang pada perawat yang entah siapa. Semua tidak berani menjawab dan hanya menyebutkan nama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura seolah lenyap selama hampir dua minggu ini. Hanya Hinata, Ino dan beberapa teman lainnya saja yang menjenguk Sasuke dan Naruto di sana. Naruto bahkan sempat menanyakan keberadaan sahabat perempuannya itu karena ia sudah tidak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap kalem seperti biasanya –meski sekarang terasa jauh lebih lembut.

"Sakura_-chan_! Aku butuh Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto lagi-lagi merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. "Andai saja tanganku lengkap, sudah pasti akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk kabur. Sial, _Teme_ tidak mau membantu sama sekali!"

"Oi Naruto kau meski sudah menyelamatkan dunia tetap juga bodoh ya. Lagi pula semua damai saja, kami tidak membutuhkanmu kok. Kau nikmatilah waktu istirahatmu," ujar Kiba kesal dengan setiap rengekan Naruto yang hampir sama setiap ia berkunjung.

"Ki-kiba sabar jangan marah-marah," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto biasakan diam seperti Sasuke. Sudah lama bersamanya di sini kenapa kau tetap saja berisik, sih!?" tanya Ino sedikit ketus. "Kau harus tahu Sakura sedang berusaha yang terbaik tanpa kalian ketahui," bela Ino.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sempat terkejut mendengar Sasuke berujar sesuatu yang rasanya tak mereka percaya. "Katakan padanya untuk istirahat saja, ia sama parahnya seperti kami," ucap Sasuke. Semua tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'padanya'.

"Hmn.. kenapa tidak mencoba berkata langsung padanya?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya yang mengesalkan. "Lebih baik mengatakan sesuatu tidak melaui perantara orang lain, bukan?"

"Ide bagus," ucap Ino mengompori. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang harus disampaikan, Sasuke_-kun_. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti sekeras apun aku memberi kode padamu meski otakmu sangat jenius karena untuk satu hal yang satu ini aku tahu kau bukan ahlinya. Tapi percayalah, terkadang hal yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan adalah membicarakan apa yang kita rasakan. Memendam sesuatu tidak baik."

Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Semua rupanya menjadi memikirkan apa yang Ino katakan. Meski kekanak-kanakan dan manja, Ino juga bisa menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan perkataanya barusan sedikit mencubit beberapa perasaan teman-teman yang mendengarkannya.

"Sasuke lain kali pergilah makan _teriyaki_ bersama kami," Lee tiba-tiba mengubah arah pembicaraan. Lee memang ahlinya dalam mengubah atmosfer menjadi lebih bersahabat. "Anggap saja merayakan kepulanganmu dan reunian kita di dunia yang damai ini," lanjut Lee.

"Ide bagus!" sorak Naruto setuju.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya –pamit pada semuanya. Namun kepulangan Tenten membuat teman yang lainnya ikut pamit. Masih banyak yang perlu dilakukan, lagi pula menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di ruangan itu sudah dianggap cukup.

"Selamat istirahat kalian berdua, sampai jumpa!" Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di ujung pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman?" tanya Naruto apa adanya.

"Ya tidak perlu ada yang kukomentari sepertinya," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi lain kali aku akan pergi untuk makan _teriyaki_ bersama mereka."

"Baguslah! Kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka. Hidupku tertolong karena ada mereka, aku merasa tidak kesepian selama ini karena ada mereka. Sudah saatnya kau tahu rasa itu Sasuke hahaha.."

Naruto yang tadinya duduk langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya dan pandangannya lurus pada langit-langit kamar. Cengiran lebar tidak pudar dari wajah tengilnya itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. "Mengingat ucapan Ino tadi aku jadi berpikir sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke pun Naruto melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau menganggap kami semua?"

Sasuke lantas menoleh ke kanan –tepat dimana Naruto berbaring tanpa menatapnya. "Kurang jelas'kah? Sepertinya kau pernah bertanya tentang ini sebelumnya." Sasuke menjawab seperti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Selama mereka berdua –bisa dibilang terkurung di ruangan ini, sudah banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Bukan obrolan yang intensif memang, tapi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil Naruto sesungguhnya sudah banyak yang terjawab –termasuk beberapa hal tentang perasaannya.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar! Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa heboh seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang lucu, entah apa yang menarik namun respon Naruto selalu berlebihan, bukan?

"Banyak hal yang ingin kubagikan denganmu, sangat." Naruto kembali berucap, "Aku lega, janjiku pada Itachi terpenuhi. Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan ia membicarakanmu. Dia...begitu menyayangimu."

"Benar, andai aku tahu semuanya lebih cepat." Suara Sasuke terdengar pilu dan Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Naruto menyadari sepertinya ini bukan konteks bahasan yang bagus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dan tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Hoi," panggil Naruto.

"Ck! Apa?" decak Sasuke kesal. Meski sebal tapi ia akui bahwa dengan adanya sahabat yang satu ini membuatnya tidak kesepian –setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Seperti ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, kini Sasuke pun mulai merasakan kehadiran 'saudara' lainnya.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, kejahilan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Aku sejujurnya ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mengusikku sejak lama," ujar Naruto. Mata biru cerahnya menatap lekat sepasang mata tajam sahabatnya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana perasaanmu pa–"

" –haruskah terus bertanya tentang perasaanku?" Sasuke mulai merasa terusik.

"Habisnya kau manusia es yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi apa lagi perasaanmu. Apa kau lupa perkataan Ino? Jangan memendam segala sesuatunya sendirian, Sasuke. Karena aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang pandai bicara maka lebih baik aku yang bertanya. Apa sekarang kau jadi jauh lebih bodoh dariku?" goda Naruto pada akhir kalimatnya. "Bukan pertanyaan sulit, kok!"

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya menunggu pertanyaan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia tak suka –raut wajah sahabatnya ini sangat meledeknya saat ini.

"Aku penasaran... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura_-chan_?"

Sasuke terkejut bukan main oleh pertanyaan yang satu ini. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupi keterkejutannya dan juga perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan. "Selama ini kau tahu, aku menyukainya 'kan?" lanjut Naruto. "Apa kau mengalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya?" jawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada, hanya penasaran saja. Apakah kita menyukai wanita yang sama? Si tenaga badak itu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar julukkan yang Naruto berikan pada Sakura. Bila Sakura mendengarnya sudah pasti Naruto akan dihajar habis-habisan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai Sakura_-chan_?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" respon Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Apa sulitnya menjawab iya dan tidak!? Ayolah aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk merebutnya, aku tau siapa yang ada di dalam hatinya selama ini." Naruto sengaja memberikan sedikit _clue _agar Sasuke tahu bahwa perasaan Sakura tidak pernah berubah.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditunggu jawabannya hanya diam.

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto main-main. "Ayo jawab.." bujuknya.

"Suka atau tidak...aku tidak tahu. Apa itu cinta.. aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto bergerak kasar di atas kasurnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya –tengkurap dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya disertai dengusan frustasi. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang katanya jenius itu tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri, sebab bagi Naruto perasaan suka atau tidak suka adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri. Naruto sadar ketika Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung Sasuke tadi mengenai hal yang dimana Sasuke bukan ahlinya. Ia sempat menduga apakah urusan cinta? Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Sasuke lebih tidak peka dari dirinya.

"Kau keterlaluan, _Teme_!" ucap Naruto frustasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri sedangkan aku bisa!"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku sudah merasakannya, tapi aku tak tahu kalau dirimu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Bisakah kau lebih peka?"

"Kau bermaksud menekanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto merasa sebal, sepertinya dibanding menjawab segala pertanyaannya Sasuke lebih sering balik bertanya pada dirinya.

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja aku kasihan pada kalian," ujar Naruto. Terdengar nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih serius dan pilu. "Kita menjadi terlihat menyedihkan, tapi yang lebih menyedihkan itu kau. Untuk apa kau mengorbankan perasaanmu, maksudku selama ini aku menjaganya jadi kurasa sudah saatnya kau yang menjaganya."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto malah mendengus geli. Ia tertawa kecil –mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak bisa menjaganya, aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya berkali-kali," ucap Sasuke sambil mengingat memori dimana ia berusaha beberapa kali menyerang dan membunuh gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu memujanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak serius." Naruto merespon dengan cepat. "Aku menyadarinya, selama ini kau tak serius melakukannya. Hahaha makanya _genjustsu_ yang terakhir kemarin aku sudah tidak terlalu khawatir, apa lagi kau baru mendengar isi hatinya. Sesungguhnya kau me–"

"–dari mana kau membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga.

Naruto pun tertawa –merasa ucapannya tadi seolah membongkar kebohongan yang ditutupi si Uchiha.

"Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana kalau kau serius membunuh. Ingat, kau juga sudah beberapa kali berusaha membunuhku...dengan serius!" Naruto kembali tertawa dengan suaranya yang khas. "Oh ya, tentu saja aku merasakannya, aku 'kan saudaramu!"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa Sasuke. Pikirkan masa depanmu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan, apa yang ingin kau capai dan apa yang harus kau lindungi..kurasa sudah saatnya kau menentukannya. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, hatiku ini kuat kok! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang kau lakukan aku pasti akan mendukungmu," ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Terdengar tak ada kepura-puraan di ucapannya barusan. "Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan, kau harus melangkah maju. Jangan terus-terusan menatap ke masa lalu, _Teme_. Di depanmu masih banyak hal-hal indah yang menanti, setidaknya percayalah hidupmu indah."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengus menahan tawa. "Rasanya tak pantas jika kau yg menasehatiku," ujar Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya –memunggui Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Oi _Teme_!"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Sakura_-san_, _arigatou_! Sungguh, terima kasih banyak!"

Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "_Ha'i_! Sama_-sama_, tidak perlu sungkan. Maaf aku harus pergi duluan," ucapnya lalu berlari kecil menuju rumah sakit.

Hari ini ia datang lebih siang dari biasanya. Tsunade memintanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan menemui mantan _Hokage_ kelima itu. Katanya Tsunade mempunyai kabar gembira yang hendak ia sampaikan pada muridnya.

Semua orang nampak segan saat melihat Sakura. Senyuman dan sapaan tidak habis-habisnya diterima Sakura, terlebih lagi ketika melewati depan taman akademi ada seorang anak yang terjatuh saat sedang memakan takoyaki yang masih hangat. Butiran takoyakinya jatuh berserakan dan yang paling membuat Sakura menjadi khawatir adalah lutut anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Tanpa buang waktu dan ragu Sakura pun menolong anak kecil itu berdiri, menyembuhkan lukanya dan Sakura bahkan membelikan seporsi Takoyaki yang baru. Wajah anak kecil itu berseri dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Tsunade_-sama_ Ma-maaf aku terlambat!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Tsunade melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Huh, muridnya yang satu ini memang sangat perfeksionis, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

"Tidak Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak terlambat sama sekali, kok."

Sakura terlihat bernapas lega. Ia pun menanyakan apa yang ingin gurunya itu sampaikan, "Apa yang hendak Tsunade-_sama _katakan padaku? Berita gembira apa?" Sakura nampak antusias.

"Begini... entah bagaimana memulainya tapi sudah ada jalan keluarnya. Aku sudah mencobanya dan sudah hampir jadi meski belum sempurna. Dengan kemampuanmu mengatur _chakra_ dengan sangat teliti mungkin kau bisa mempecepat proses penyempurnaannya," ujar Tsunade menjawab Sakura.

"Se-sebentar... aku kurang begitu paham." Sakura terdiam –nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah –berseri. "Apakah maksud _seishou._.. apakah ini tentang tangan Naruto_-kun_ dan Sasuke_-kun_?"

Tsunade tersenyum mengiyakan. Sakura langsung meraih tangan gurunya dan memegangnya erat. "Terima kasih, Tsunade_-sama_!" Terlihat air mata di ujung mata tajam gadis itu. Ia tak bisa menahan betapa bahagia dan bersyukurnya ia. Memang gurunya adalah yang terbaik, memang gurunya adalah ninja medis yang sangat hebat. "Terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih telah membantuku mencari jalan keluarnya!" Sakura sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Iya-iya, jangan berlebihan Sakura. Sel kakekku memang hebat, bisa banyak membantu rupanya. Mari, akan aku jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa dibuat dan prosedurnya sehingga kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sakura. Sudah saatnya melepas mereka keluar, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Tsunade memberikan senyuman tertulusnya pada Sakura saat ini.

Sakura adalah orang yang sangat peka dan ia tahu di balik ucapan gurunya ini pasti ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya percaya dengan gurunya. Tsunade memang paling paham tentang perasaan muridnya ini dan ia selalu berusaha untuk membantu Sakura terlepas dari beban yang ditanggung selama bertahun-tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman puas terlukis pada wajah _kunoichi_ muda Konohagakure yang satu ini. Sakura melangkah dengan semangat meski peluh membanjiri kening dan punggungnya. Mempraktekkan penjelasan dari Tsunade tadi membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Namun kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan rasanya mengalahkan semua rasa lelah.

"Aku tak sabar memberitahukan kabar baik ini!" Sakura tertawa girang. Orang-orang sepanjang lorong rumah sakit bahkan memperhatikannya, namun bukan malah mengatakan gadis itu gila karena tertawa sendiri tapi orang-orang malah ikut tersenyum melihat kegembiraan di wajah sosok yang banyak menolong orang desa maupun luar desa Konoha.

"Naruto, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menggeser pintu ruangan dengan gesit dan semangat. Ingin rasanya ia menyampaikan berita bahagia mengenai tangan pengganti namun harus tertahan karena Kakashi dan Iruka di dalam ruangan itu –nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"E-eh? Ma-maaf tiba-tiba masuk," ucap Sakura canggung.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu dan Naruto pun buka suara, "Tak apa, Sakura_-chan_! Bergabunglah dengan kami."

Sakura pun berjalan mendekati kedua temannya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah ranjang mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi pun berdeham dan mulai menjelaskan pada Sakura, "Begini Sakura, aku baru saja memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa ia dimaafkan. Maksudku dia tidak akan menerima hukuman apapun karena sudah membantu di perang kemarin. Dia dibebaskan, para tetua dan perwakilan masyarakat lainnya akhirnya bisa menerima penjelasanku dan bersedia menerima kembali Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi jadikan ini pelajaran Sasuke, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh lagi atau aku sebagai _Hogake_ akan terancam juga. Kau masih dalam pengawasanku juga."

Mendengar penuturan tadi seolah membuat hidup Sakura menjadi begitu membahagiakan. Setelah mendapat kabar gembira dari Tsunade, sekarang giliran kabar gembira yang ia dengar dari Kakashi. Mungkin ini maksud dari Tsunade bahwa sudah saatnya Sakura melepaskan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kediaman Uchiha yang baru juga sudah diperbaharui. Tidak banyak yang diubah, masih terlihat familiar bagimu, Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta warga yang lainnya menggunakan lahan yang tidak dipakai di distrik Uchiha agar kau juga tidak kesepian. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn, terserah saja." Sasuke sedari tadi terlihat menerima saja semua keputusan dari gurunya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ujar Sasuke kemudian yang sedikit mengejutkan Kakashi. Ia pun tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya yang tidak pernah ia buka di tempat umum.

"Ka-kakashi-_sensei_ kau tidak berbohong 'kan?" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ah, Kakashi tahu yang seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi Sasuke_-kun_ ia bebas dan bisa tinggal di sini 'kan?" Terdengar nada ketidakpercayaan. Sakura nampak masih takjub dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengan. "Syukurlah, _Kami-sama_!" Sakura pun berlari memeluk Sasuke yang mematung –tak merespon.

Tubuh Uchiha itu terasa kaku merasakan kehangatan yang sudah tak lama ia rasakan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya pun melirik ke kanannya –dimana Naruto dengan tatapan jahilnya menatap lekat Sasuke yang kaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku.. aku... syukurlah Sasuke!" Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan bahunya sedikit basah akibat dari air mata Sakura yang mengalir.

Sakura teringat akan tujuan awalnya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung dan dengan tatapan harunya ia menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Naruto. "Tangan kalian.. kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi! Aku dan Tsunade_-seishou_ sedang menyempurnakannya, kalian bersabar dan tunggulah. _Kami-sama_! Aku sangat bahagia!"

Kakashi merasa sedikit beban di hatinya terangkat dengan sempurna. Ia bersyukur bisa menjadi guru dari ketiga orang yang sangat hebat dan kehadirannya membawa pengaruh besar. Tak pernah ia sangka sekalipun menjadi bagian dari _team_ yang hebat ini. Urusan Sasuke selesai, Naruto nampak puas dan Sakura nampak sangat bahagia. Yang bisa dilakukan Kakashi saat ini adalah percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya meski sebelum Sakura datang Sasuke menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat ia dan Iruka terkejut bukan main.

Naruto yang nampak tenang membuat Kakashi berpikir bahwa Sasuke sepertinya sudah menyampaikannya terlebih dahulu pada Naruto. Karena kali ini Naruto pun terlihat tenang maka sebagai guru ia juga harus tenang dan percaya. Tapi ia masih belum bisa begitu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi muridnya yang sangat bahagia atas kepulangan Sasuke saat mendengar keputusan Sasuke.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"_Un_! Mereka sudah kembali ke tempat mereka seminggu yang lalu. Semua nampak baik-baik saja karena Kakashi dan Iruka-_sensei_ terus menemani mereka beberapa hari ini," ujar Sakura pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Benarkah? Hah karena sibuk membantu Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi pergi ke Suna membuat aku dan Chouji jadi tidak tahu apa-apa." Ino menghela napas kecewa. "Apa kau sudah menemui mereka lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum, pekerjaanku juga masih banyak. Lagipula seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi sebelumnya padamu bahwa mereka setiap hari ini ditemani Iruka-_sensei_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Mungkin banyak yang ingin mereka ceritakan secara personal," jawab Sakura.

Ino menyeruput teh hangat yang dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kakashi-_sensei_ padahal baru menjadi _Hokage_ tapi malah meninggalkan ruangannya terus!" dumel Ino.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sikapnya memang sangat santai, jangan sampai saja budaya terlambatnya itu terdengar masyarakat!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Pembicaraan antara sesama perempuan memang terasa lebih berbumbu dan selalu ada yang membuat tertawa. Ino merasa lega akhirnya sahabatnya ini bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat temannya sebahagia itu.

"Kau bahagia Sakura?" tanya Ino. "Maksudku sudah pasti kau bahagia tapi kau nampak benar-benar... ah! Entah bagaimana aku bicaranya tapi kau nampak sungguh bahagia. Syukurlah..."

"Tentu! Akhirnya doa-doaku di dengar oleh _Kami-sama_. Aku percaya segala sesuatunya tidak ada yang sia-sia. Aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini, Ino."

"Ya, tentu! Aku paham betul perasaanmu. Ah, aku jadi iri. Aku sangat merindukan Asuma-_sensei_ dan _Tou-san_. Neji juga meski aku tidak begitu dekat rasanya ada yang hilang. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya itu. Kehilangan guru dan ayah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai sangat sakit dan menyesakkan –Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Ino aku tahu mungkin kata-kataku ini hanya sekedar penghibur, tapi ingatlah jangan pernah merasa kesepian. Ada aku dan juga teman-teman lainnya! Tsunade_-sama_, Kakashi-_sensei_, Gai-_sensei_ dan semuanya juga guru dan ayahmu. Kita akan saling menyayangi dan menjaga. Aku juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk pergi lagi, biarkan kedamaian ini terus ada untuk membayar semua kekacauan yang selama ini terjadi," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino mendengus menahan tawa. "Bisa juga kau, jidat. Rasanya agak aneh kalau yang bilang seperti ini kau. Padahal kau cengeng tapi sepertinya sudah menjadi sangat tegar ya!"

"Aku memang harus bisa tegar, Ino! Kalau tidak aku tak akan bisa bertahan selama ini."

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia dia kembali," ujar Ino –mencoba menyinggung sosok yang dicintai sahabatnya juga sosok yang pernah disukainya.

"Sangat Ino. Akhirnya aku bisa terus melihatnya di sini –setidaknya aku merasa tenang karena kita bisa mengawasi apa saja yang ia lakukan di sini. Sasuke_-kun_ juga jadi tidak perlu kesepian lagi," ujar Sakura penuh syukur. Ia tersenyum lega membayangkan bagaimana setiap harinya dengan Sasuke yang ada di Konoha.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba berkunjung ke tempatnya?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau tidak mencoba datang ke rumahnya? Padahal semenjak Sasuke_-kun_ pergi meninggalkan desa kau seringkali mendatangi rumahnya 'kan? Diam-diam tentunya," ujar Ino sambil cekikikan.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Stttt! Diam-diam Ino! Rasanya aku jadi merasa seperti penguntit, tahu!"

"Hahaha lagian kau ada-ada saja. Datang ke rumah Sasuke_-kun_ saat orangnya tidak ada. Kau tidak ada kapok-kapoknya. Padahal kau cerita kalau rumahnya gelap dan menyeramkan tapi selalu diam-diam datang ke sana –entah apa yang kau lakukan Sakura."

Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia datang diam-diam ke distrik Uchiha untuk melihat-lihat –mencari tahu bagaimana kediaman Sasuke. Hatinya terasa diremas bila mengingat bagaimana sepi, gelap dan suramnya daerah keluarga Uchiha itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana –masyarakat enggan mendekat ke sana karena terlihat angker. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tinggal di sana sendirian.

Ya, sendirian.

"Ino, kau tahu... aku selalu memikirkan perasaan Sasuke_-kun_ dan yang sampai sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ia merasa begitu kesepian. Rasanya hatiku sakit bila harus membayangkan bagaimana tinggal di tempat yang begitu sepi, gelap, suram dan sendirian. Aku selalu merindukan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ saat misi, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke_-kun_ saat keluarga bahkan clannya habis meninggalkannya sendirian," ujar Sakura menyampaikan keresahannya.

Ino memahaminya. Memang ini tujuan dari ucapannya pada Sakura. "Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa kau mau membiarkan Sasuke kembali pada dunianya yang seperti itu?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan mantap. "Tidak akan Ino. Tidak akan! Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke_-kun_ keluar dari kegelapan itu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak datang mengunjunginya?"

Sakura terdiam.

Ino ada benarnya. Sekarang pun Sasuke pasti sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Meskipun katanya Kakashi akan menemani Sasuke, Sakura tahu bahwa itu tidak seratus persen. Bagaimana pun juga Kakashi adalah _Hokage _sekarang dan tugas _Hokage _tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sakura sendiri masih belum melihat bagaimana kondisi distrik Uchiha yang katanya sudah dibangun kembali. Walau Kakashi bilang akan meramaikan distrik Uchiha dengan masyarakat lainnya tapi Sakura yakin prosesnya tak akan secepat itu. Mendengar ucapan Ino membuat Sakura tergelitik untuk melihat kembali bagaimana kondisi tempat Sasuke tinggal.

"Tak berniat menemaninya? Hari hampir malam, bawakan saja dia makan malam atau datang saja untuk berkunjung," ucap Ino lagi –memberi saran. Ino tahu Sakura diam memikirkan ucapannya.

"Aku takut lancang. Bagaimanapun juga aku belum meminta izinnya, Ino."

"Heh! Memangnya bertamu harus meminta izin juga? Sasuke orang yang cuek, Sakura. Aku yakin ia tak keberatan dan tidak begitu mementingkan hal-hal yang kau khawatirkan. Coba saja dulu," bujuk Ino.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Aaaa... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya aku masih belum percaya ia sudah ada di sini lagi, Ino. Sasuke_-kun_ sudah pulang!"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura. Sasuke sudah pulang, ia sudah berada di Konoha dan kalau kulihat pandangannya lebih lembut dari pada terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sebelum segala kekacauan terjadi. Sasuke juga menjadi lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, ah apa lagi dia sudah menjadi _shinobi _yang sangat keren. Kau tahu waktu aku melihatnya lagi tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku masih berdegup kencang karena ketampanannya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi baik, dia juga sudah kembali. Kurasa aku punya kesempatan, Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut. Ia menatap lekat sepasang bola mata cerah Ino. "H-hei! Apa maksudmu dengan kesempatan? Kau masih punya perasaan pada Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Saranku bergerak cepatlah, Sakura. Sebelum aku mengganti nama belakangku mejadi Uchiha," ledek Ino. Bahkan Ino menjulurkan lidahnya –meledek Sakura.

Sesungguhnya ucapan Ino tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mengenai Sasuke menjadi lebih tampan, lebih keren, lebih hebat dari sebelumnya itu tidak bohong. Tapi kalau mengenai hati... jujur saja ia malu pada ketulusan Sakura. Dari awal Ino menyadarinya bahwa perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya hanya Sakura yang punya, jadi perlahan pun Ino mulai meninggalkan cintanya tanpa Sakura ketahui dan mencoba membuka hatinya pada pria lain.

"Ino! Ternyata kau masih mau bersaing denganku ya?" ucap Sakura kekanak-kanakan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tertawa geli dan segera menyuruh Sakura mendatangi Sasuke. Ino sengaja memanas-manasi sahabatnya yang satu itu karena meski terlihat agresif sesungguhnya Sakura sangat pemalu dan canggung terlebih Ino paham waktu beberapa tahun ini membuat jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke menjauh dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Suara tetesan air dari keran yang belum tertutup rapat membuat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara. Rupanya keran di dapur yang belum tertutup rapat membuat mangkuk bekas pakai yang berada di bawahnya sudah penuh oleh air bocoran. Tangan besarnya meraih keran itu dan menutupnya dengan benar.

Suasana kembali hening ketika satu-satunya orang –selain dirinya baru saja berpamitan untuk pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Malam terlihat begitu tenang seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna kembali memberikan pantulan cahaya yang begitu terang. Namun malam ini bintang tidak terlihat barang satu juga. Angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu samping yang di buka.

"Memang tidak banyak yang berubah," ujar pria itu sembari melihat-lihat dinding rumahnya yang dihiasi oleh foto-foto yang digantung.

Terlihat foto keluarga, foto team tujuh, lambang Uchiha dan hiasan lainnya. Sasuke menunduk dan tersenyum pilu.

Akhirnya ia kembali.

Setelah seminggu kepulangannya ke rumah ini tidak banyak yang sudah ia kerjakan. Sasuke memilih berdiam di dalam kamarnya ditemani oleh Kakashi yang sesekali mengujunginya. Dalam lemarinya terdapat beberapa pakaian baru dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian punggungnya, lalu peralatan rumah tangga serta barang-barang sepeninggalan keluarga Sasuke –termasuk buku-buku milik Fukagu dan perhiasan milik Mikoto –semuanya tersimpan rapi.

Sasuke tahu seseorang telah menjaganya untuknya selama ini dan tanpa diberi tahu dengan otaknya yang cerdas Sasuke sudah bisa menerka siapa orang yang menjaga barang-barang keluarganya selama ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah kecil menuju pintu samping rumah. Kediaman Uchiha –keluarga Sasuke lebih tepatnya, rumahnya dikelilingi oleh taman. Taman itu dibatasi oleh pintu-pintu yang akan menghubungkan taman pada ruangan di dalam rumah. Kali ini Sasuke menuju pintu samping dimana pintu itu akan mengantarnya ke depan sebuah kolam ikan di taman. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bawah.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu indah. Kali ini ia bisa memandang bulan dalam ketenangan, dalam kenyamanan –tidak ada keresahan dalam hatinya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sasuke tahu ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Suara pintu gerbang utama yang terbuka semakin menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa memang ada seseorang yang hadir.

Suara rumput yang diinjak semakin terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Ah, suara itu.

Sasuke tak menoleh. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan kepalanya masih mengadah ke arah langit.

"Sasuke_-kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke kiri, seseorang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hn, seperti yang terlihat." Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana di rumah ini. Sasuke atau seseorang di sampingnya ini juga memilih untuk diam, tak ada niatan untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Berselang selama hampir tiga menit nampaknya Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman atas keheningan dan kekakuan ini. Padahal biasanya Sasuke lebih menyukai kesunyian dari pada keramaian.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya pria berdarah Uchiha itu tanpa basa-basi.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura yang rupanya mengunjungi Sasuke malam ini tiba-tiba merasa malu dan kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasa. Dalam genggamannya ada dua kotak makan berwarna merah dan bungkus rapi oleh kain berwarna hijau.

"Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu. Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita...makan bersama?" tanya Sakura ragu. Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu serta gugup. Berada berduaan saja dengan pria yang dicintainya ini selalu mampu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada barang bawaan Sakura. Sasuke tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata memberikan persetujuan lewat anggukannya. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab apa-apa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke hendak bangkit berdiri namun Sakura yang menyadarinya segera menahan pria itu.

"Tidak perlu di dalam, bagaimana kalau kita makan di sini saja?" Sakura pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping pria itu dan mulai membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa.

Saat Sakura membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa, Sasuke sempat tercengang. Di dalam kotak makan tersebut terdapat dua buah _onigiri, tamagoyaki_, irisan tomat, potongan daging sapi, dan juga sepotong _katsu_. Makanan yang Sakura bawakan memang tidak padan, sebab gadis itu terlalu bingung harus membawa apa. Biasanya saat makan bersama, keduanya hanya memakan ramen karena saat mereka makan bersama di sana juga ada Naruto, dan Naruto tidak pernah memesan menu apapun selain ramen.

"Apa sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Ia menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap makanan yang di bawa Sakura. "Aku membuatnya sendiri di rumah, maaf bila tidak sesuai seleramu. Jika kau membencinya mungkin kita bisa membeli lagi yang bar–"

"–jangan! Ini sudah sangat cukup," ujar Sasuke sambil secepat mungkin menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menutup kembali kotak makan yang gadis itu bawa. "Ini sudah sangat cukup, aku tidak membencinya." Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum. Ia memberikan Sasuke sebuah sumpit dan juga selembar _tissue_. "Oh ya, _tamagoyaki_nya sengaja kubuat tidak manis. Kau benci makanan manis, bukan?" kali ini Sakura sedikit terkikik pelan –mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke bersiap untuk makan. Ia menatap makanan yang Sakura siapkan untuknya dengan tatapan lapar. "_Itadakimasu_," ucap Sasuke sebelum menyumpit seiris tomat sebagai suapan pertamanya.

"_Itadakimasu_!" sahut Sakura. Sebelum mulai makan Sakura pun segera bangkit dan menuju dapur. Gadis itu menyiapkan dua gelas _ocha_ sebagai minuman.

Sakura pun segera menyusul Sasuke dan meletakkan dua gelas _ocha_ itu satu di dekatnya dan satu lagi di dekat Sasuke. Mereka berdua memulai acara makan malam mereka. Suara gemercik air dari kolam terdengar menghiasi kegiatan mereka yang sepi.

Sembari makan sesekali Sakura mencoba mencuri pandang. Senyuman pun tak bisa gadis itu tahan untuk tak muncul di wajahnya. Kepolosan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya, sudah berapa lama Sakura tidak melihatnya? Inilah yang paling di sukai Sakura, melihat setiap _moment-moment_ kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Secara tenang dan rapi Sasuke menyuapkan setiap makanan yang ada di dalam kotak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tak jarang ada bumbu-bumbu yang menempel di bibir tipisnya. Sakura yang terus memperhatikan tak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa detak jantungnya tak karuan saat ini. Tangannya tak henti menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, namun sepasang mata hijau mudanya tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Pria itu selalu menjeratnya.

"Ng..Sasuke_-kun_ bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa tidak ada yang sakit lagi?"

"Hm?" Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti dan matanya kini menatap Sakura.

"Iya, apa kau benar sudah baik-baik saja? Maksudku, tubuhmu sudah sehat total? Tidak ada yang sakit?" Kecemasan terpancar jelas dari tatapan Sakura.

Sasuke meminum ochanya sebelum menjawab, "Hn, baik-baik saja. Berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkan suatu yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar Sasuke.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Sakura menjawab cepat. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?" Rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya yang dingin terkena angin malam. Sakura pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berani berucap selancang itu.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Itu...tidak apa-apa! Su-sudah! Kalau ada yang tidak enak bilang saja padaku. Ayo lanjutkan lagi makannya nanti keburu dingin," ucap Sakura kaku. Innernya menjerit memaki dirinya sendiri.

_Sakura kau bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh! Shanarooooo! _

Sasuke pun bungkam. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya seperti yang Sakura katakan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana...bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat tinggal yang baru? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak banyak yang berubah," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menatap kolam di seberangnya.

Kegiatan makan malam mereka telah usai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura sudah membereskannya bahkan sudah mencuci dua gelas ocha yang mereka gunakan tadi. Namun tak ada niat beranjak, keduanya tetap memilih duduk bersampingan di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Sebentar lagi akan ramai, penduduk akan pindah." Sakura mencoba menanggapi.

"Hn, Kakashi sudah pernah membicarakannya padaku."

"Dia sering kemari?"

"Begitulah. Setiap hari ia datang untuk menanyakan kabar."

"_Souka_..."

"Hn."

Suasana kembali hening.

Sakura setengah mati dan setengah hidup berusaha mencari topik, tapi ia merasa selalu gagal selama ini. Bicara dengan Sasuke memang sulit!

"Kau...se-selama ini...bagaimana perjalananmu? Maksudku, selama kau tidak di Konoha apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Haruskah kita membahas hal itu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar ketus. Namun Sakura melewatkan ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Eh? _Gomen_! Aku..sungguh...aku tidak bermaksud Sasuke_-kun_! Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu, bagaimana makanmu, bagaimana tidurmu, bagaimana kau menjalani hari-harimu selama...selama...aku tak ada," ujar Sakura penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit kembali masa lalu Sasuke, masa-masa kelam pria itu. Tidak. Sungguh tidak.

Sasuke menangkap gelagat Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak punya niat buruk terhadap dirinya, namun hanya saja Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa selama ia pergi meski hatinya penuh kegelapan, jauh di dalam hatinya jauh di dalam benaknya selalu terbayang tentang sahabat, guru dan juga gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Mana mungkin Sasuke dengan egonya yang tinggi bisa mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa selama ini meski terlihat jahat ternyata hatinya begitu rapuh.

"Maaf, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn, _daijobu_." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Selama itu aku hanya berlatih, makan apa adanya, tidur secukupnya dan kembali berlatih. Setiap malam dibayang-bayangi kegelapan, dibayang-bayangi wajah orang tuaku, Itachi, dan meski terdengar bohong tapi tak dapat kupungkiri terdakang wajah Naruto, Kakashi dan dirimu juga terlintas begitu saja," ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya terbuka juga pada gadis merah muda ini.

"Berharap agar tetap hidup untuk bisa mencapai tujuan yang selalu berubah-ubah. Orang seperti aku ini apa memang pantas untuk hidup?"

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura memanggil nama pria itu dengan suara yang keras. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Sasuke pun menatap Sakura yang terlihat tengah menatapnya juga dengan cemas. "Huh, berhenti membela orang sepertiku, Sakura. Sungguh tak pantas kau berbuat begitu pada orang yang hendak membunuhmu berulang kali," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Sakura reflek memegang bahu Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku tahu kau tidak serius melakukan hal itu padaku, aku percaya! Lagi pula kau sudah meminta maaf untuk segalanya, aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke_-kun_, dan lagi aku juga hendak membunuhmu sekali. Sungguh, maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh."

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan kebaikanmu padaku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari bahu kiri Sasuke dan beralih mencoba meraih tangan kanan pria itu. Tanpa ragu Sakura menggenggamnya di atas pangkuan pria itu dan tanpa rasa segan Sakura juga menatap lurus pada Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkannya sekali lagi?" Sakura tersenyum pilu. "Apapun yang kau lakukan sampai saat ini pun, aku tetap...aku..." Air mata yang melesak keluar membuat mata Sakura nampak berkaca-kaca. "...aku tetap mencintaimu."

Sasuke sudah mendengarkan pengakuan dari gadis ini berulang kali dan tak pernah sekalipun ia tak merasakan sesuatu telah berdesir dalam dirinya. Setiap mendengar kata cinta dari Sakura, Sasuke pun selalu berpikir, selalu mencari jawaban dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak pernah peduli bagaimana sifatmu, sikapmu, keluargamu, latar belakangmu, fisikmu, ucapanmu yang pedas, apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak peduli Sasuke_-kun_. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau ninja pelarian, aku bahkan memintamu untuk membawaku pergi bersamamu. Kau pasti sebal ya?"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil melihat perlahan air mata mengalir di pipi gadis yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah di sini, aku begitu bahagia. Aku tidak begitu perduli bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum, aku ingin menghapuskan segala kesedihan di dalam hatimu, aku ingin menghapus masa lalumu yang kelam, aku ingin menemanimu, aku ingin berjalan bersamamu ke masa depan yang indah, aku hanya ingin...aku hanya...aku ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura mengucapkan semuanya saat ini secara lebih personal. Ia harap perasaannya tersampaikan dengan jelas.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah –bingung, kaget, senang, sedih... entah bagaimana menggambarkannya. Perlu kemantapan hati untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi sesuatu yang sudah ia rencanakan tak bisa ia batalkan. Ini kemantapan hatinya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya. "_Arigatou_."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pilu. Selama ini jawaban yang ia terima hanyalah ucapan terima kasih yang ambigu. Sebagai seorang gadis yang masih dalam umur labilnya terkadang Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia bingung atas apa yang ia rasakan. Semua tentang Sasuke terlihat abu-abu baginya.

"Hm, iya. Sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, kau sudah pulang. Aku sangat bahagia, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura menyeka air matanya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Kali ini, berikan aku kesempatan ya?"

Sudah cukup. Menutupinya sejak awal memang salah, mungkin yang diucapkan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Ada baiknya untuk menyampaikan apa yang kita rasakan terlebih selama ini Sasuke selalu bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi..._gomen_, aku harus pergi." Sasuke berucap pelan.

Bagaikan tersambar petir yang menghanguskan tubuhnya, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku kesekita. Dahinya mengernyit dan senyum kaku terpahat di wajahnya.

"Pe-pergi? Hahaha...kemana Sasuke_-kun_? Jangan bercanda," ujar Sakura main-main. Namun reaksi yang ia dapat dari Sasuke membuatnya semakin kalut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar amat serius. Ada segelintir rasa bersalah.

Sakura terdiam lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak...Sasuke_-kun_ tidak akan kemana-mana. Semua sudah selesai, bukan? Ini rumahmu Sasuke, kau sudah kembali."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ini akan sulit. "Semuanya belum selesai secara total, Sakura. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lihat, masih banyak yang ingin aku pastikan."

"Apa itu? Apa yang ingin kau lihat dan kau pastikan, Sasuke_-kun_? Apa aku bisa memberikannya padamu? Katakan apa itu Sasuke, maka aku akan memberikannya padamu! Sungguh! Kau tidak perlu pergi lagi, tidak..." Sakura kembali terisak. Kehilangan pria ini adalah salah satu hal paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri. Semua yang kutanggung...kurasa tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Biar dosa dan kesalahan yang selama ini sudah ku–"

"–aku tahu selama ini kau membenciku, maksudku...aku cukup sadar bahwa keberadaanku mengganggumu. Meskipun begitu aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu bahagia meski pada akhirnya aku tahu bukan akulah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Sakura pun segera bangkit berdiri. Ia berbalik –membelakangi Sasuke yang menatapnya serius. Gadis ini hanya tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kerapuhannya di hadapan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga ia tahu bahwa Sasuke benci orang yang cengeng.

"Dari mana semua pemikiran itu?" Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tertunduk membelakanginya. Sasuke tahu gadis itu lagi-lagi hendak menangis karena dirinya –terlihat dari bagaimana bahu mungil Sakura bergetar.

"Bila aku bisa membuatmu bahagia pasti kau saat itu akan tetap tinggal, tapi–"

"–jangan membuat kesimpulan seenaknya."

Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Ia ingin lari namun kakinya seolah terpaku ke tanah –tak bisa bergerak.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura pilu. "Selama ini aku salah menganggap bahwa aku mengerti perasaanmu sebab ternyata aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Setiap ucapanku, setiap perlakuanku membuatmu marah."

"Apa perasaanmu sudah berubah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura membatu di tempat begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ucapannya barusan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Entah apa jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis itu sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terkejut mendengarnya sebab baginya setelah kejadian tak lazim yang ia lakukan semua bisa berubah.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Sakura. "Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi? Bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Apa selama ini perasaanmu tidak berarti bagimu?" Sakura terpancing untuk mengutarakan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Bukan begitu."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau apapun yang kau lakukan aku tetap mencintaimu, bukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar perasaan ini tersampaikan? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memberi aku kesempatan?" Pecah sudah tangisan Sakura. Meski selalu tersenyum dan mencoba mengubur semua kesedihannya dalam-dalam, tak dapat dipungkiri sebelum tidur pertanyaan-pertanyaan, kegelisahannya, kekhawatirannya menggentayanginya dan kini semuanya pecah.

"Tapi tanpa kau jawab sekalipun lama-lama aku paham. Mungkin yang terbaik adalah berhenti menganggumu. Aku terlalu egois untuk selalu mengejar dan mengusikmu. Padahal aku tahu kau benci padaku, tapi aku selalu menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dan membuatku kembali lagi padamu," ujar Sakura dengan hati yang seperti di iris-iris. Napasnya tersengal akibat menangis. Rasanya tenggorokkannya begitu perih saat mengucapkan kata-kata dari lubuk hatinya. "Aku akan belajar, aku akan berjanji berhenti menganggumu lagi Sasuke. Mulai sekarang jika kau butuh apapun, ada Ino yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dan kau...kau tidak perlu lagi pergi dari Konoha."

Sakura pun mulai melangkah dengan tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia lega sudah mengatakan hal yang dipendam dan dipertanyakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ia juga tak bisa berbohong jika hatinya bagai diremas kuat dan hancur ketika tahu bahwa mulai saat ini ia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Harapannya, mimpi masa kecilnya, semua akan musnah ketika ia pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun langkah gadis itu terhenti. Sebuah tangan yang kasar telah menahannya –mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Dengan sekali hentakkan tubuh mungil itu tertarik ke depan dan dalam hitungan detik kini dirinya sudah berada di dalam dekapan pria yang telah mematahkan hatinya. Meski dengan sebelah tangan tetapi rengkuhan itu terasa begitu erat hingga menyesakkan.

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu mungil Sakura yang rapuh. Dirinya pun berucap lirih –terdengar pilu sekali, "Jangan...kumohon, jangan lakukan."

Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya mencari oksigen. Dirinya sudah sulit bernapas.

"Ini salahku, maafkan aku." Sasuke berbisik. Napas pria ini juga memburu. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak aku suka," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_? Apa aku salah lagi?"

Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat bersandar di bahu Sakura. Rambut hitam legamnya bersinggungan dengan helaian merah muda itu. Kerutan di keningnya menunjukkan sebuah perasaan bersalah, penyesalan dan ketidak sukaan.

Keningnya yang tertutup beberapa helaian poni menempel dengan sempurna pada dahi gadis yang tujuh belas _centimetre_ lebih pendek darinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap ke depan –tak berani melirik Sasuke yang terpejam. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan napas mereka saling beradu.

"Sudah, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak perlu un–"

"–bolehkah?"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengatur napasnya dan menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir keluar terus menerus. Ia tak paham kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Baginya ini akan makin menyakitinya sebab setiap perlakukan kecil yang Sasuke berikan padanya sama saja dengan menanamkan benih harapan baru.

Sasuke masih diam menunggu jawaban Sakura. Namun nampaknya gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menjawab. Lagi pula sejujurnya Sakura tidak paham ucapan Sasuke.

Menarik tangan kanannya yang melingkari pinggang Sakura, Sasuke pun beralih membelai wajah gadis itu. Ibu jarinya menyeka air mata di pipi gadis itu dan tatapan Sasuke sungguh menggambarkan bahwa hatinya juga merasa sakit. Dorongan dari dalam hatinya terus bergejolak. Sasuke...

Dengan perlahan dan lembut Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dahi mereka yang menyatu membuat Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, agar aksesnya lebih mudah. Sebuah ciuman lembut Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Meski sebelumnya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana bibir sahabat kuning mereka, namun itu tidak melibatkan perasaan.

Sasuke sedikit melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Ini di luar kesadarannya. Selama memejamkan matanya Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan seolah mengalir ke hatinya sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali menarik wajahnya perlahan. Dapat dirasakan ujung hidung mereka sempat beradu. Perasaan aneh mengalir ke dalam relung hatinya. Sasuke terdiam seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura justru merasa makin banyak pertanyaan baru muncul dalam pikirannya. Perlakukan Sasuke barusan...Sakura tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Apakah gadis ini akan membencinya?

"Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

Pelan-pelan dengan berani Sakura pun menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati sepasang mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kenapa?

"_Gomen_...aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan salah," ujar Sasuke. "Andai kau tahu, betapa aku pun bingung dengan perasaanku. Cinta? Aku bahkan tak tahu pasti, aku tak bisa mengartikannya. Namun melihat air matamu tadi membuatku sakit." Sasuke kembali berucap. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan.

"Atas semua kesalahan yang kubuat, apakah aku masih pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai?" Sasuke menarik napas dalam. "Bisa jadi perasaanku malah menyakitimu."

"Sasuke_-kun_, berhenti bicara begitu. Kau hanya...aku tahu kau hanya kesepian, kau rindu pada sosok keluarga 'kan?"

"Aku tahu tiap malam kau menangis. Tanpa di sisimu pun aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Entah, tetapi tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk mencegahmu pergi, tangan ini bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuhmu, dan tubuh ini bergerak sendiri untuk memberikanmu sebuah ciuman yang mungkin menyakitkan bagimu."

Sakura tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke sehancur ini, selemah ini. Tidak pernah terbayang di benaknya sekalipun kata-kata seperti ini akan muncul mulut seorang Uchiha. Otak cerdas Sakura mencoba mencari jawaban dari kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan dan Sakura paham bahwa Sasuke bingung, pria itu selama ini tersesat.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Tatapan gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah keraguan namun keraguan itu juga sirna dengan cepat.

"Bolehkah?"

Tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung menarik pria itu mendekat padanya dan kali ini Sakura yang memberikan ciuman yang begitu lembut. Ia mengalirkan semua rasa cintanya lewat ciuman ini. Keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat yang menggetarkan hati mereka –sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Sakura ambigu. "Rasa cintaku ini, apa kau merasakannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apakah rasanya sebahagia ini mengetahui bahwa diri kita dicintai?" jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Sakura yang sembab. Ia pun memeluk Sasuke erat. Apakah akhirnya perasaannya tersampaikan? Benar-benar tersampaikan?

"Kau...hangat," ujar Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi saling memeluk selama beberapa saat. Sasuke bisa mencium wangi cherry dari helaian rambut Sakura. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Sasuke dengan mudah mencium kepala gadis itu. Wangi dari tubuh Sakura membuat ketenangan tersediri, kenyamanan sendiri untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura, tentang perasaanku..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin memastikannya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan selalu ada sisimu. Aku kapanpun kau membuntuhkanku...aku selalu menemanimu, Sasuke_-kun_. Maka itu tetaplah di sini, jangan pergi lagi Sasuke."

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, kuharap kau menerimanya," ujar Sasuke. Ia menegaskan pada Sakura bahwa dirinya akan tetap pergi.

Sakura kembali melemas. Apa artinya semua ini? Apakah ini hanya basa-basi?

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi," ucap Sasuke seolah memberikan keyakinan pada Sakura. "Dan mulai sekarang..."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura masih tak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke yang hendak pergi meninggalkan desa lagi.

"Besok," jawab Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apakah keputusan ini benar atau tidak.

Kini keduanya tengah berbaring di halaman samping rumah. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan melalui jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Bulan purnama juga terlihat semakin indah, sehingga membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap bulan itu sambil berbincang-bincang kecil.

Sasuke belajar terbuka, belajar menyampaikan isi hatinya. Ia bukan ahlinya memang, tapi ini saatnya untuk belajar.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Sakura terlihat sedih. Bagaimanapun juga baru sekarang ia bisa ada berdampingan dengan sosok yang ditunggunya selama ini, dan sekarang sosok itu hendak pergi lagi.

Sasuke tahu Sakura masih berat hati. Esok ia akan memulai perjalannya mencari apa yang ingin ia lihat, menjelajahi dunia yang belum pernah dilihatnya secara sempurna.

"Apa kau akan lama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi bantulah aku untuk menjaga rumah ini ya seperti dulu."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. _Seperti dulu?_

Ah!

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam. Dirinya seakan tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke bahwa selama ini Sakura seringkali datang ke kediaman Uchiha dan menjaga barang-barang milik keluarga pria yang dicintainya itu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Yah, aku akan jujur padamu. Dalam keadaan normal kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup," ucap Kakashi dengan serius. "Tapi satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau dimaafkan adalah karena bantuan yang kau berikan selama membatalkan justsu _Mugen-Tsukuyomi_."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan pesan-pesan terakhir dari gurunya. Ia terdiam merenungkan apa yang Kakashi coba katakan padanya. Kakashi sudah pernah memberitahukan masalah ini padanya dan kali ini Kakashi mengucapkannya lagi.

"Jangan lupakan itu. Namun ini semua berkat Naruto. Maksudku, dialah pahlawan pada perang kali ini dan yah... sebagai _Hokage_ keenam, itu saja komentarku. Jadi santai saja, dan jangan menyusahkanku lagi sebab nantinya kepalaku yang akan mereka penggal."

"Ya... _gomen_," ujar Sasuke sekali lagi mengucapkan maaf pada gurunya. Ia tak tahu harus berapa kali mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada gurunya. Oleh sebab itu kepergiannya kali ini Sasuke berharap ia bisa menenangkan diri, merenungkan semuanya, memperbaiki semuanya, dan berusaha untuk berubah.

"K-kau sudah mau pergi?"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu ambil suara. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan ragu –belum rela melepaskan orang yang dicintainya pergi sekali lagi. Ia takut, takut Sasuke tak akan kembali.

"Tsunade_-sama_ baru saja mau menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantual sel Hashirama seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," ujar Sakura mengingatkan. Rasanya belum iklas melepas Sasuke pergi dengan tangan yang seperti itu. Sungguh Sakura sangat khawatir. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menahan Sasuke agar tidak pergi –agar tetap ada di sisinya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Pergi dari Sakura selalu tidak pernah mudah –ia tahu itu.

"Aku perlu menyaksikannya sendiri seperti apa dunia ini." Sasuke lagi-lagi mencoba menjelaskan.

Sakura terdiam. Semalam Sasuke memang sudah menjelaskannya –menceritakan semua perasaannya. Kini yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Semua hal yang selama ini kuabaikan, aku punya firasat kalau kali ini aku akan bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih baik, dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu menurutku takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan interaksi antara kedua muridnya. Jujur saja Kakashi baru pertama kali mendengar Sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar pada murid perempuannya. Di balik maskernya Kakashi mengulas senyum tipis. Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara keduanya.

Ya, Kakashi yakin.

"Ditambah ada beberapa hal yang masih mengangguku," sambung Sasuke.

Terdengar dari nada suaranya ia meminta Sakura agar mengerti. Ia memang tak tahu harus berprilaku seperti apa namun sebisa mungkin Sasuke bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Sakura tak punya opsi lain. Sesulit apapun kondisinya ia selalu mencoba mengerti. Sesungguhnya tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan sebab Sakura sendiri yakin Sasuke cukup kuat untuk melewati semuanya. Pria itu membuktikannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini dirinya pergi meninggalkan desa, Sasuke cukup mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini, Sakura gelisah. Ia masih menginginkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi bersama sosok yang ia cintai. Sasuke memang sudah pulang selama beberapa bulan lamanya, tapi hampir semua waktu ia habiskan di rumah sakit. Itu pun Sakura tak bisa terus-terusan mengawasi dan menemani sosok itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kejadian semalam berputar dengan cepat dalam ingatannya dimana bibir tipis itu terasa begitu lembut mengecupnya. Sebelah tangan besar milik Sasuke yang merengkuhnya erat, suara beratnya yang berbisik di telinganya, kening dan ujung hidung mereka yang beradu. Sakura tak kuasa menahan luapan-luapan di dalam hatinya.

Sontak rona merah mulai muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Bagaimana...jika kubilang...kalau aku...ingin...ikut?" ucap Sakura ragu. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang dan matanya tak kuasa menatap Sasuke. Tiap mengingat tentang pria itu pasti darahnya seolah mengalir sangat kencang. Siapa tahu setelah apa yang mereka lewati bersama Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Sakura, Kakashi ataupun Sasuke terdiam. Kakashi memilih untuk diam karena tidak ingin menganggu interaksi kedua muridnya meskipun seharusnya lebih baik ia lebih memberikan privasi pada Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cara meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tetapi sebagai seorang guru yang sangat memahami perasaan keduanya, Kakashi hanya ingin melihat sudah sejauh mana Sasuke berubah –terlebih sebelumnya Kakashi tahu Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya.

Takut-takut Sakura pun akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke –menunggu jawaban pria itu. Wajah gadis merah muda ini tetap bersemu merah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya disertai helaan napas panjang Sasuke memberikan jawaban. "Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku," jawab Sasuke setelah sekian lama berpikir kira-kira kata-kata seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Sakura.

Suasana hati gadis musim semi itu pun berubah. Ucapan Sasuke masih dingin seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan rasa kecewa menyelimutinya.

Kakashi menatap prihatin murid perempuannya. Dalam benaknya Kakashi berpikir bahwa sampai sekarang Sasuke memang tidak pandai dalam bicara. Sasuke hanya buruk dalam menyampaikan perasaannya dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Tiba-tiba Sakura membatu. Matanya dengan lurus menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya dan dengan secara tiba-tiba mendekat kemudian menyentuk dahi lebarnya disertai seulas senyuman termanis dan tertulus yang pernah Uchiha Sasuke perlihatkan.

Sakura terperanjat. Hatinya ingin meledak sekarang juga. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya begitu tulus, begitu lembut, begitu...

Sasuke dengan canggung menurunkan dua jarinya dari Sakura dan sekilas membelai pipi kemerahan gadis itu. Kehadiran Kakashi sedikit menganggu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan begitu banyak emosi di sana –terasa dejavu.

Setelahnya pun akhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang masuk Desa Konoha setapak demi setapak. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, lenyap sudah semua kekhawatiran Sakura. Sentuhan kecil dari Sasuke membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan senyuman itu terus membekas di benak Sakura –membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan, menerobos pepohonan yang terlihat menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya. Tak lama langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Matanya menatap ke arah dimana sesosok orang tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon.

"Hah.. tak kusangka kau akan datang." Sasuke berucap dengan suara bassnya.

"Hmmm.."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar setelahnya. Keduanya diam –terlihat sedang memikirkn sesuatu. Dalam pikiran Sasuke jelas ia memikirkan bagaimana persahabatannya selama ini dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Onyxnya sempat melirik tangan kanan Naruto yang hilang akibat dari pertarungan mereka. Bahkan meski harus kehilangan tangannya Naruto tetap membelanya.

Bosan dengan keheningan ini Naruto pun mendekat. Tangannya kemudian menjulur memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang hendak pergi –lagi.

"Ini kukembalikan."

Sebuah ikat kepala yang kainnya terlihat sedikit usang Naruto berikan pada Sasuke –pemilik aslinya. Ikat kepala yang Sasuke tinggalkan saat ia bertarung dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya di lembah itu. Lembah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Sasuke menerimanya. "Akan terus kusimpan sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang ada di antara kita berdua," ujar Sasuke dan mengambil ikat kepala miliknya yang telah rusak dari Naruto.

Keduanya pun saling bertatapan dan tak lama Naruto tertawa lepas sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi.

"Cepatlah kembali," ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Aku menunggumu dan jangan lupa... dia juga menunggumu."

Sasuke mengangguk –paham atas ucapan Naruto. "Ya, kutitipkan dia padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, aku terkejut!"

Sakura yang masih tersenyum menoleh menatap gurunya. "Kenapa _sensei_?" tanyanya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tak pernah kusangka, ternyata dia manis juga," ujar Kakashi sedikit meledek Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud _sensei_... Sasuke_-kun_?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. "Ah, kalau Sasuke_-kun_ memang sejak lama ia begitu manis!" bela Sakura.

Kakashi pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai kapanpun Sakura akan tetap membela Sasuke –seperti apapun keadaan Sasuke.

"Sejak lama aku sadar akan perasaannya. Kalau begitu selamat untukmu Sakura," ucap Kakashi dengan postur santainya seperti biasanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Belum _sensei_, belum." Gadis itu menatap mantap gurunya. "Aku akan menunggunya pulang, cerita sesungguhnya akan dimulai setelah ia kembali," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Ya mungkin kau benar," ucap Kakashi merespon.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah gadis merah muda itu dan menggoyangkan helaian merah mudanya. Ia tetap di sini, tetap berada di desa. Waktu akan terus berjalan maka ia pun akan terus berusaha selama Sasuke tak ada sisinya. Sama seperti dahulu, Sasuke mungkin bisa jadi tidak berdiri di sampingnya, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu ada di hatinya, mereka masih menginjak bumi yang sama, mereka masih menatap langit yang sama dan yang membedakan kepergian Sasuke kali ini dengan sebelum-sebelumnya adalah Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan segera kembali menemuinya dan kali ini Sasuke pergi dengan perasaan yang telah tersampaikan.

_**Cepatlah pulang Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**GILAK SASUSAKU CANON 3 AKU SANGAT SENANG SENANG SENANG**

**Selamat bagi semua SSL ya! Harapan dan doa kita dikabulkan...**

**Kesenangan ini sudah di share bertubi-tubi di group SSL di FB, senang bisa mendapat teman-teman seperti kalian semua~**

**Lewat pairing ini aku juga banyak belajar menulis, dan kali ini aku mempersembangkan fic abal lainnya yang sangat panjang..**

**Ya, 12K words... 44 pages... wah ini fic oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat! Maafkan untuk lamanya proses update fanfic-fanficku yang lainnya**

**H-9 UAS dan tunggu aku~ semoga dilibur UAS ini aku bisa membuat fic baru dan mengupdate We're Different**

**Aku tahu sudah lama ga buat fic, jadi feelnya mungkin ga ada.. Tapi aku selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi para pembaca khususnya kita semua yang jatuh cinta banget sama SasuSaku**

**Fic ini berawal dari kebingungan aku melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba blushing mau ikut Sasuke di manga chap 699 dan jadinya fic ini... Imajinasiku liar, aku merasa sudah ada apa-apa di antara mereka sebelum kejadian itu dan walaaa~~ jadilah fic ini hehehe**

**Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan masih flat.. dan sungguh MOHON MAAF UNTUK TYPO yang ada, ya! Hari mulai pagi dan maafkan jika mata dan jari ini bersalah, besok akan saya benaran jika ada yang salah hehehe**

**Ya... Monggo silahkan komentarnya di kolom REVIEW :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
